


Nothing, Nothing, Something

by Hollow_Void



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Lance, broganes, dunno when it is set, everyone in original lions, hinted adam/shiro, injured keith, keith has a plush hippo called pluto, klance, lots of fluff too, meme references, sarcastic pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, the team tries to show Keith how much the means to them. That he has a family with them.“Lance… just leave me. I deserve to die. Sharpshooter, they need you… not me… no one needs me.” with that his eyes closed and his shallow breathing became still. The hand that cupped the Cuban’s helmet fell with a thud to the floor.“No… no, no, no! Come on Keith, I need you, come on baby wake up. Samurai, Mullet… Keith! Please don’t die...” Lance wailed as he cradled the limp boy in his lap. Tears mixed with blood which stuck to both of their suits. He placed Keith on the ground and started compressions. Mouth to mouth. Anything to bring back the red paladin.sorry kinda of a bad summary





	Nothing, Nothing, Something

The battle took longer than anyone really thought it was going to. It was just a small fleet, couple of Galra ships and the knowledge that they were on their way to a small planet on the edge of this galaxy. Allura ordered the lions to be released to take them down.

“This is a simple job by the looks of the ship type, this shouldn't need Voltron. Coran and I will provide assistance from the ship.” Her words were now just an echo in the back of the paladin’s minds as they easily weaved through burnt out metal and broken fighter ships.

As the large Galra cruiser slowly became dysfunctional, one section, near the hull of the ship still remained glowing. Lance noticed first, trying to draw the rest of the team’s attention to the faint purple lights that emerged from the windows and gaps between steel plates that covered the exterior.

“Hunk, Pidge is the ship meant to be doing that? Cause I am pretty sure that the lights turn off when they are broken.” Concern laced through the blue paladin’s voice but it was quickly brushed off by the two technicians and Shiro. The only one that remained quiet was Keith, who seemed to fly slower than the rest of the Lions. Even though his was the fastest.

“Keith get a move on, we don't know when the next wave of Galra will hit and I need to check the lions for damage.” Once again Allura’s voice resonated through their helmets, emotionless and assertive, almost as if demonstrating her authority to the half Galra paladin.

Although he didn’t reply, Red seemed to catch up to the other Lions, hanging just behind Blue. Chatter filled their silent cockpits as Hunk and Pidge congratulated each other on impressive moves and attacks while Shiro talked future battle plans and strategies with the two Altean’s in the ship.

Keith remained quiet, letting everyone converse between each other, but spoke up when he noticed anxiety floating in the back of his mind. Then quickly linked the fear with Lance, who seemed to also stay quiet.

“Lance, it will be okay. I’m sure the lights were just faulty wiring that was just flickering it’s last breath of life.” He tried to sound sincere but his own worry lingered in his gut. Due to the private line, no one else could hear their conversation and make fun of Lance for being cautious.

“But, Keith, what if it was a soldier sending for back up. Or an army of Galra that want to attack when we let out guard down?”

“Hey, when do I ever have my guard down?”

“Point Mullet. Well… Race you to the castle!” With that Blue sped up, slowly becoming a dot in Keith’s view. Not wanting to loose Lance from his view, he sped up to catch up to Blue. However, when he did reduce the space between them he continued to stay behind, as the worry in his gut got thicker.

Something was wrong.

He then saw it, a small dot on the back of Blue, shaking slightly but maintaining aim. Aim!

“It’s a target!” the words were barely out of his mouth before the purple dot disappeared as Red shielded Lance from the tracker.

“Mullet, what are you...” Before he could finish the sentence his lion was smashed into, making them float aimlessly and turn to see the Red lion in place of where he was.

“Lance.”

There was purple, concentrated in a beam of light. It engulfed the small lion, making it seem invisible to the Cuban boy that watched in horror. He couldn’t move but the beam would not stop. It just kept going and he had to stop it.

Mind focused only on the muffled screams he could hear over the groups intercom, he turned Blue to face the ship. He knew what to hit instantly. Over the area that held the purple light earlier was a cannon like weapon that shot the horrific violet light. Caught in a daze he never registered when he placed his bayard into his control pad, or when ice and water shot from his lion’s mouth. He only cried, shouted Spanish at the ship between sobs. The other paladins were in the ship, getting there quicker than Keith and himself as he slowed down to match the speed of the hot headed paladin.

“Lance! What’s going on? What as that light? Where is the Red lion?” Their question’s filled his helmet, none asking of the welfare of their friend. Does heritage really change so much?

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! How’s Keith is what you should be asking.” With that he turned off his intercom and headed back to the place where the red lion floated, motionless.

“Keith… Keith please...” He pulled up next to the lion and shut his helmet before opening the cockpit door and throwing himself out. Jet pack thrusters aimed him in the direction of his friend, faulting slightly as he got to the mouth of Red.

Using all of his strength, he pulled his agile body through the jaw and to the airlock that separated the mullet boy from his rescuer. He banged hard on the door, trying to get through but nothing worked. Keith didn’t answer to his pleads. ‘Can he hear me? Is he there? Is he ali… no don't think that Lance. It’s Keith, he will be fine.’

“Red, come on girl, help me out here. I want to help your cub, I need to get through the airlock. I need Keith, Red please. I can’t loose him.”

A flicker of red lined the inside of the jaw before disappearing just as quick. ‘Red is dying too? She needs fixing?’ He turned around back to the door to find it slightly ajar. Red’s last effort was to help get help to her cub.

“Don’t worry Red. I will save him and you.”

The inside of red was worse than the outside. There was so much red that shouldn't be there. On the walls, the ceiling and floor. It was horrific. The control panel was smashed to pieces, seeming to have overloaded from power and combusted, sending pieces of glass and metal everywhere. Every now and then there was a spark that came from loose wires. But the view that would haunt Lance’s nightmare was the way Keith was slumped like a rag doll against the wall near the middle of the small room.

His eyes were slightly open with blood dripping from his mouth and nose. His hair looked like he had red streaks at the tips. His shoulders were slumped like the rest of him, but had pieces of glass embedded on his right arm. Lance followed his eyes down to Keith’s arm to see his helmet grasped loosely in his hand. ‘Did he take it off? Was he trying to put it on?’

“No time Lance we need to get him back.” he murmured to himself before strengthening his connection with Blue.

‘Hey gorgeous, can you help me please… he isn't moving. Get us to the castle. p-please I'm loosing him.’

There was a jarring feeling, meaning that blue was guiding them to the castle, where the others should be getting a pod ready if they saw the same catastrophe he did.

Keith groaned quietly before moving his hand slowly to Lance's head, which faced the control pad in worry. The blue paladin’s neck snapped round to stare into the tear filled, violet eyes. There was a smile on the smaller boy’s face but pain glinted in his eyes.

“You’re okay… that’s g-good.”

“Really Samurai, you are quiznaked and you asked me if I’m okay.” Lance started crying as his eyes continued to observe his injuries. There was a bloodied slash on his stomach and both legs seemed broken. There was so much blood. Too much blood.

Keith looked into the blue eyes that stared back at him. There shouldn’t be so much pain. He helped Lance, he is alive. Keith's life didn’t matter. He was expendable. The team needed the heart of Voltron, not the hotheaded boy who has never had a family. Lance has people waiting for him back home. Keith doesn't.

“Lance… just leave me. I deserve to die. Sharpshooter, they need you… not me… no one needs me.” with that his eyes closed and his shallow breathing became still. The hand that cupped the Cuban’s helmet fell with a thud to the floor.

“No… no, no, no! Come on Keith, I need you, come on baby wake up. Samurai, Mullet… Keith! Please don’t die...” Lance wailed as he cradled the limp boy in his lap. Tears mixed with blood which stuck to both of their suits. He placed Keith on the ground and started compressions. Mouth to mouth. Anything to bring back the red paladin.

The only sounds in the dimly lit room were Lance’s screams and the faint growl that rumbled around them. Both mourning the same man. Teenager. Child.

“You know… I never thought our first kiss would be like this...” he pressed another puff of air into the unmoving body.

Suddenly, there was no movement. They were back. They can save him. Red’s airlock was still closed but he couldn’t stop. Not now. They were too close.

Green sparks cut through the door and then there were arms holding him back. Away from Keith.

“No he needs me! Let me go.” Lance’s arms flailed around frantically before they were released. He didn’t even realise it was Hunk holding him back, he only say the limp arm that dangled from a hovering stretcher and the need to carry on. To give that boy life.

Without hesitation he clambered back onto Keith with his thighs trapping the body beneath him on one place. Once again, compressions, breath, compressions. Tears danced across the pale cheeks as Lance continued. Pidge and Hunk were shouting about the pod being ready but the Paladin couldn’t draw himself away from the task at hand. He continued on and on until the familiar medical smell invaded his senses.

Cautiously, he placed his ear to the body beneath him. There was nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Something.

“Get him in the pod now. He is alive. His heart is beating. Get him in now.” Authority now laced his voice but he was too numb to care. He felt nothing and everything. Fear. Relief. Tired. Anger…

He was only going to focus on one. Slowly turned so his attention was on the others that stood silent in the room. Tears still fell from his eyes but he didn’t care.

“He wanted to die. He thought we didn’t care. That we didn’t need him. You cast him out and left him alone because he found out about his family. He has never had a family before. People always left him. Shiro you know this but you refused to meet his eyes. He didn’t put that arm on you. Pidge he didn't take your family away, that wasn't him. Allura he did not kill your people. He wasn’t alive. Hunk, he is still the same Keith as before. Coran, he is still Keith. He isn’t a monster and you made him feel like it! All of you.”

“How do you know this Lance?” Allura looked guilty but kept up the strong persona.

“Because he died in my arms.”

That was all he had to say. They understood what that meant.

“One camera in the cockpit was still operational, we can watch the footage it captured to fully understand what happened when the beam hit.” Knowing that waiting and watching the pod won’t make Keith heal faster, Lance agrees to head to the control room to watch the reason he had to hold onto the boy and watch the life slowly evaporate from his eyes.

Once they were all gathered in the control room in front of the large screen, Coran tapped into the video feed from the camera and uploaded it onto the large holographic screen. The audio was scratchy but could still be heard.

_Keith was sat in his chair, seeming to be cautiously checking the video feed behind him constantly, as if checking to see if there was something looking or following them._

_“Point Mullet. Well… Race you to the castle!”Lance’s voice filled the audio and Keith seemed to hesitate before smiling softly and speeding up, obviously not going as fast as would usually. When he caught up to Lance though his face twisted into one of confusion and then fear. On the screen in front of him was the view of the back of Blue. There was a small purple dot that seemed to follow the way that Blue moved. Not moving away from the lion._

_Realisation then fear covered the paladin’s face as he screamed out “It’s a target!”As he said the words he manoeuvred red so that it blocked the target from Lance’s Lion. He was repeating words over and over but due to the lack of audio, me must have been miming it. ‘Not him. Not him. Not him. Me.’_

_“Mullet, what are you...” Lance’s voice was accompanied by purple light that reflected in the room before Keith surged forward, knocking the other lion out of the way. He was just able to tun his lion in the direction of the blue lion before the purple light almost blinded the camera. Almost. Then, a voice rattled with both fear and relief echoed through the walls,_

_“Lance.”_

_The beam hit his lion and screams rattled throughout Red. The control pad started flashing in warning before bits of glass started flying out and hitting Keith._

_Then it exploded. The control pad went up in a light and pieces of metal came flying out. The strength of the blast knocked the small teen out his seat, his legs catching the back of his seat in a sickening crunch as his head and shoulders bashed against the ceiling. Like a brick in water his body fell to the floor. Another scream ripped out as he was able to turn onto his back to find a pole in his stomach and glass glistening throughout his suit. Using the rest of his strength, he was able to drag himself to the wall where he took off his helmet. His bloodied fingers played with the button on the side as he started to whisper shout painfully at it. “Lance, Lance! D-did it get you. Are you okay? Lance please...” his voice got quieter before he realised that the transmitter was broken. Consciousness was wavering in his eyes as he coughed up blood._

_Lance’s voice echoed faintly along with a banging. With the last of his energy he let a tear fall before muttering, “Just let me go…”_

_Lance knew what happened after this so he turned his attention to the other paladins. Pidge and Shiro watched in silent horror and Hunk cried through hands that covered his mouth. Allura and Coran looked heartbroken and Lance could feel himself crying again. The words he dreaded to hear echoed once again in the room_

_“You’re okay… that’s g-good.”_

_“Really Samurai, you are quiznaked and you asked me if I’m okay.” Lance's sobs filled the room as he checked over the injuries. The blood. So much. Broken. Blood. A small voice was speaking again, Keith must have not known that he was speaking out loud._

_“I don’t matter… I'm expendable. Lance is the heart of Voltron, they need him… I don't have a family, never had. At least Lance can go back to Earth.”_

_“Lance… just leave me. I deserve to die. Sharpshooter, they need you… not me… no one needs me.”_

_Lance’s pleads filled the cockpit loader as Keith fell limp and that was when everyone broke down. So many tears._

_When they saw the determination Lance had in his eyes as he tried to bring him back the tears got harder before silence fell upon them as they saw Lance trying to make words between sobs._

_“You know… I never thought our first kiss would be like this...”_

There was then tears and shock as everyone finally understood how deep the love for the red paladin surged through the blue paladin. Hunk cried harder, as he saw how he just dragged a wailing Lance away from Keith’s dead body. Dead. He kept apologising to Lance as the Cuban boy just stared at the screen, which stopped on the view of an empty, blood painted cockpit. A faint growl was heard once more. A plead for her cub.

Without another word Lance headed back to the infirmary. He sat in front of the pod, listening to the mechanic churns that rippled on his hand as he placed it on the glass. The beep of Keith’s monitor soothed him. Reminded him that he was still alive.

“Thank you. For saving him. You were really quick on acting and brave. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost him.” Shiro’s voice echoed through the room as the rest of the group entered silently behind him. “He is like my little brother.”

“Then why did you turn your back on him?” The question was directed to everyone in that room. Lance’s voice tired and cold. He whipped his face, trying to rid his cheeks from the drying trails of tears.

“It’s my fault. I sprung my hatred of the Galra onto you to make you hate them. I then learnt of the heritage of one of our own and I was scared.” Allura bowed her head in shame as she spoke.

“You should have trusted him,” Once again tears fell from Lance’s eyes. They burned but he carried on, “It is not me you need to apologise to. It is him.” With that he turned his attention back to the pod.

He barely registered the fading footsteps of the others or when he fell asleep on the cold hard floor. But he woke up in what seemed to be a nest of blankets and pillows. Next to the nest was food and snacks and a laptop. Pidge was next to the tech snoring lightly and curled around in a ball like a raccoon. Hunk shared the pillows and blankets that the little gremlin was in. on his other side he found a soft pile with had Allura and Coran sleeping quietly. Shiro was near the pod but asleep with his back to Keith. It looked as though he was protecting the pod while making sure everyone else was safe as well.

Looking back at his makeshift bed he found the mice curled on his pillow. Platt woke up at the felling of Lance shifting and squeaked quietly before diverting his attention to a small purple lump next to the boy’s hip. When he picked it up he found it to be a well loved plush hippo with patches and floppy limbs. The eyes were reddish pink and obviously sewn back on more than once. It was old and tattered but Lance fell in love with it instantly. He looked back at the largest mouse to find him pointing at Keith’s pod.

“It’s Keith’s?” The mouse nodded and Lance’s heart melted. “That’s adorable.”

Chulatt, Plachu and Chuchule all seemed to snore loudly again so Platt returned to the bundles of fur and went back to sleep. Lance chuckled before pulling the teddy closer to his chest. He wanted to thank his friends for doing this as he hated being mad at them. Even though he was still mad.

“That is Keith’s little hippo plushie. He has had it since he lost his dad, probably before then. It goes everywhere with him. It’s the last piece of his family.” Shiro’s voice was quiet but Lance was able to catch every syllable. “He never told me the name of it but obviously loves it with all of his heart. I’ve had to help sew arms and eyes back on that toy.”

“I love it.” He truly did. It was so Keith. Tattered but looked after with care and love.

“I knew you would. Keith can’t sleep without it. I thought… if you had it… you have a bit of Keith with you… so it could be like he was sleeping with him.” Shiro sounded tired but happy at the memories of a small black haired child curled around the floppy little hippo.

Lance didn’t say anything else, feeling another wave of tiredness wash over him. Maybe the hippo had magic inside. He snuggled closer to the purple teddy and held it close. Before he fell back into slumber he could hear Shiro whisper one last sentence to Keith.

“Your family is here.”

A snapping noise woke Lance up. He was cradling the hippo in his arms with the mice snuggled on his stomach as he lay on his back. When he cracked is eyes open he was met with Pidge and Hunk holding cameras aimed right at him. They were giggling but he didn't have the energy to care. He just held the toy closer and placed a hand lightly over the little space creatures.

“Heya sleeping beauty, get up. Hunk made goo that tastes like syrup and pancakes.” Pidge lightly kicked his side before running off to the dining room.

Lance groaned as sat up, careful to not wake up the mice. His armour was in a pile next to him and he was only in the black under suit. He looked around and found his everyday clothes. Quickly, he changed into them and placed the hippo in one of his pockets and the space mice carefully in the other to take to breakfast.

Before leaving he turned to the pod and pressed his forehead up to the glass. “See you mullet, don't worry I will look after your hippo.” He decided against kissing the glass and instead ran out the room and followed the sweet smell of pancakes.

When he got into the room there was a feast. It was amazing, there was a tower of green and blue pancakes with jugs of red syrup and different fruit from the different planets they visited before the last mission. Everyone looked towards the door that Lance entered and smiled softly. There seemed to be an unspoken promise to not bring up the argument last night. The blue paladin sat next to Pidge and opposite Hunk. Allura sat at the end of the table with Coran next to hunk and Shiro on the other side of Allura. Lance wasn't in his usual seat but neither was Keith, so no one said anything about it.

Lance slowly reached into his pocket to bring out the four space mice and placed them on the table. He then got a small plate and filled it with food so that they had something to eat. Hunk then placed an even amount of food on each plate and passed around the stacks to everyone, so they all had the same amount. But, there was one extra plate made up which sat by an empty place. As soon as the yellow paladin realised he welled up but didn't move it. No one did in fear of taking away the feeling that Keith was sitting there next to him.

The pancakes were amazing and everyone made sure that Hunk knew that. There were a few left and that's when a war broke out. Pidge bit Lance’s leg and Shiro used his mechanic hand to create a barrier that separated the pancakes from everyone else. Coran and Allura shape shifted so they could reach over and grab them. Once the food was fought for they noticed Lance had never really moved from his seat after being bitten. Instead, he sat and reached over to steal the food off of Keith’s plate. He was talking to himself while he cut smaller pieces off for the space mice.

“Hey Mullet, you got to be faster eating man. The mice are hungry too. I’ll help you finish.” His smile was small and his eyes were set to where Keith’s head would be if he was sitting there. One had was in his pocket holding onto an arm of the hippo that was sitting in there.

After breakfast was done Allura said that everyone could have a free day because of what happened yesterday.

“Everyone deserves a break. We can do team exercises like watching a movie or playing a video game that we have in the archive somewhere.” She was obviously trying to distract everyone from the body that lay motionless in cryo-sleep but no one dared question her.

But a question about Keith remained in the back of his mind and he needed to know the answer. “Hey Coran?”

“Yes my boy what do you need?”

Lance took a deep breath, making sure hesitance and fear was concealed. “When is Keith going to come out of the pod?”

The use of the word ‘when’ was caught by everyone. Pidge had her eyes cast down to stare at the floor, minimising the look of sadness at the thought that everyone had. ‘If?’ Coran, noticing the distress walked closer to the blue paladin and placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

“Number 3, I can assure you that Keith should be healed in no time, you restarted his heart which reduced the healing time considerably. He would be proud of you. Now, why don’t we set up the hologram in the infirmary so that we can watch one of your earth movies yeah?”

“Okay.” Lance seemed to be relaxed but he was not stupid. Coran was trying to make him feel better about all of this. He didn't say anything else but just gave everyone a wave before walking out and hiding behind the door frame so he could hear in on the conversation.

“Coran, you don’t need to lie to us. Is Keith really going to be okay?” Shiro’s voice filled the room.

“When I saw the state he was in when we found them in the lion I was sure that he was gone for good. I mean, the pods aren’t miracle workers so who knows if he will come out of that the same.” Pidge spoke up as well, sorrow and curiosity laced in their voice.

“Coran, I saw how Lance reacted when I pulled him away from Keith. Thank you for giving him faith.” Hunk seemed to be moving around as his voice wavered.

“Paladins, I know this must be hard to hear but you can’t tell Lance the statistics. When we put him into the pod he was technically dead. He did die. The pod might not be able to fix his mind or his body. Who knows, he might not remember anything. Or he might be trapped in his mind and not be able to fully resonate with his body. I can’t say for certain at all I do know is that Lance needs this hope. If anything, it might help him cope.”

“You mean… give him something else to blame?” Pidge sounded shocked at the idea of trying to manipulate Lance’s mind to make him believe it was the pods fault and not his.

“Pidge, Coran is right. His heart is too big to just be crushed like that.”

“Paladins, Coran, I think we should get Allura and meet Lance in the med bay.” Shiro’s voice sounded once again and then there were footsteps heading to where Lance had be listening in.

As quick as he could, he clambered down the hall and headed towards Keith’s bedroom. He was sure that Keith would be okay. It’s Keith! Once he got to the red paladin’s door he punched in the code that Pidge gave him so he could have access to the moody teen when he was too lazy to get out.

Inside was heartbreaking. He never really took in the other paladin’s bedroom before, how bare it was. There were no decorations, memories or anything personal. It was so empty, like Keith was used to being in one place for a short time. To never really get settled. Lance’s throat blocked up at the thought of Keith feeling replaceable, or expendable. It wasn’t right. The blue paladin had decided to do something about this barren room. He would make it seem like home, like he was living with his family and that he was wanted. Because Lance didn’t want to loose him.

“Well Mullet, seems like your room is getting a makeover because wow you know nothing of style.” The plan was to get it done tonight or later so that it could be ready by the time he got out of the pod.

He bought his mind back to why he came here and grabbed Keith’s clothes, including the jacket that was just a fashion disgrace. He knew how uncomfortable the healing suits were so having extra cloths on hand would be a god send to Keith.

With clothes in hand he headed back to the infirmary where everyone was in their nests and food was piled next to each pile of blankets. When the doors opened, the occupants of the room had turned to look at Lance. Their eyes lingered on the clothes that were in his arms and Hunk looked on the verge of tears again.

“Sorry I’m late I just had to run and get Keith’s clothes so that when he gets out of the pod he won’t feel uncomfortable in that white suit.” He added a smile on the end to hopefully convince everyone that he didn’t overhear the conversation they had earlier.

“Good idea Lance, why don’t you put them next to the pod?” Shiro pointed to the pod Keith was in and smiled sadly. Lance just nodded and carefully placed a neat pile of clothes next to the white pod.

After heading back to his nest in front of Keith, he turned his attention to the hologram, where Lilo and Stitch was being played. His favourite film. He pulled the hippo out of his pocket and placed it in his lap, with the two button eyes facing the screen so it was like Keith was watching it as well. Hidden pictures were taken by both Shiro and Pidge because of how peaceful Lance looked. His legs were crossed and he had both arms wrapped around the torso of the little hippo plushie. The arms of the hippo were hanging on Lance’s arms and the face was aimed to the screen. The blue paladin’s face was rested, with a small smile on his lips as he watched the blue alien try and surf on the waves with his family.

As the film went on, Allura and Coran had started asking quiet questions to Hunk and Shiro about what was going on and they happily explained Earth customs and why Stitch being accepted into the family was so happy. Lance had divided his attention so he could hear the conversation going on.

“This happens to be one of Keith's favourite films, he use to say that he was like Stitch and Lilo. He would go on for hours about how he can relate to the characters and how he knows what it feels like. When my family found him at the home he asked me if I was going to be his Ohana.” Shiro turned to Lance and smiled at the younger paladin. “If you want the full story you should ask him though. I don’t know much about before the home, he was never open about it.”

Lance nodded and pulled the hippo closer to him. “This is my favourite film as well. Because of the representation of the characters and how they showed family doesn’t end in blood.”

Everyone smiled and turned back to the film. After it finished and the snacks were devoured, Lance got up and said he has a project to work on and that he will be down for dinner.

With that he headed down to the spare rooms at the bottom of the castle and started rounding up the old string lights and decorations that were from the castle when it was still on Altea. He also headed to the tech room so he could print some pictures out and stick them to the wall. Scrolling through the castle’s database gave him a range of photos. Ones from missions that the paladins took. Pictures the lions had developed. Lance couldn’t contain himself when he got hold of the mind meld feed. It felt so personal to be in but it was memories Keith had already shared. He was able to find a picture of his dad and the shack that was his home. There was a memory of him in a graveyard in front of a headstone and he decided he would print that out too. Once he rounded them up he had at least 20 pictures that could be scattered across the wall. Fan mail to the red paladin was also collected so he could have them on the wall as well.

Back in the room he started to hang up the lights to look like stars twinkling on the ceiling. They were a soft green, almost imitating the look of glow stars. On the wall next to the bed there was a collage of photographs spread out, with the pictures from his mind meld by the pillow end. He used the decorative fabrics to hang like a canopy in one of the corners to make almost a reading den for the paladin. Finally, he placed the fan art all across the longest wall in the room. There were many different types with so many different colours.

His favourite was of a red and blue paladin holding hands in front of a crowd of onlookers. In real life Keith kept getting lost so Lance held his hand to point at different buildings and pieces of nature. The red paladin was stiff at first but relaxed and joined Lance. Smiling at the memory, he placed that one in the middle and gave it a little frame. Then a thought came to mind. He ran back to his room and grabbed some paper like materials and some pens. Back in Keith's room, he laid on his stomach and began to draw. It was a hippo with Keith standing next to it, mullet and all. The design of the hippo matched the colours of the toy that he has in his pocket once again. When finished, he stuck it on the wall and wrote at the bottom, ‘To Samurai From Sharpshooter xxx’. Proud at his work he left to head to dinner which he promised to attend to.

“Sorry I’m late everyone, I had important business to attend to.”

“I saw you go in and out of Keith’s room, I don’t want to know what your important business was thank you.” Pidge didn’t look up form their meal but did lift up a finger to point at Lance.

Spluttering, Lance tried to explain what he was doing in the room but everyone’s attention was already turned to Coran, who was describing a planet they were thinking of visiting at the corner of the next galaxy to stop off and get supplies.

“We will probably arrive at the planet in about 2 quintents if all goes to plan.” Coran was counting on his fingers and started to mumble to himself, giving the cue for everyone to go back to their dinner. Attention was perked again though when Lance spoke up.

“So Keith will be able to come as well.” He didn’t realise the excitement in his voice until he turned to Hunk to find the yellow paladin giving him a small smile. The blue paladin couldn’t tell if it was happy or sorrowful.

“Well Lance, you should know-” Allura started but was cut off by Coran shouting instead.

“That he should be fine by then, with his release to be expected between now and them if the pods are at complete working conditions.” He looked around to the other paladins for back up before turning back to Lance.

“Are you okay Coran? You look worried.” Lance knew what was going on but didn’t want to make everyone worry about him further, or feel bad about trying to hide a secret from him.

“I’m fine my boy, I just want number 4 to be all healed up you know? I was like this with you as well.” Lance flinched at the thought of that explosion, and how heartbroken Keith was when he played innocent to the mullet boy carrying him bridal style to the pods.

The blue paladin nodded before turning back to his food goo. He wasn’t really hungry but tried anyway. After he finished he excused himself to get ready for bed. Knowing that he had a skin care routing and hair to do, the others let him leave without much protest. He headed to the showers to wash before he applied the green gloop to his face. Not wanting to scare Keith if he woke up during the night he decided to wait a while and then wash it off. While waiting, he grabbed his tablet and looked through the different songs that Pidge was able to retrieve from Earth. There was a wide range because he asked for anything and everything so he didn’t forget his family, who had different tastes in music. Smiling, he put his playlist on shuffle and laid down on his bed, staring at the constellations that he memorised and drew on the ceiling in glow in the dark paint. After about 12 songs he decided to take his mask off and change into his clothes that resembled pyjamas. With a hippo in his right hand he went back to the med bay where the others had tidied up all the nests except his. He knew it was so that they didn’t feel disappointed if Keith stayed in the pod and doesn’t come out but he was certain that the stubborn paladin would even try to heal quicker because he can’t train in cryo-sleep.

Nest made up in front of the pod and the alarm that will go off 30 ticks before Keith is released next too it, Lance could get comfortable with the hippo hooked under his arm. He was lying on his back when he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The dreamless sleep turned into a nightmare quick. Earth gone when they try and go home. Keith not with them and instead pictures of a tombstone of some planet light years away. Lance woke with a start, breathing heavily. He glanced back to the pod where Keith was and started to cry. The infirmary was quiet, making his sobs echo throughout the room.

“For the love of all that is quiznaked in my life, please get out there and in my arms. I need you Keith.” He closed his eyes as the tears fell quicker. The conversation the others had echoing in his mind.

Beep.

What if they were right? If he didn’t come out of that pod? If he was not the same as before?

Beep. Beep.

God that beeping was getting on his nerves.

“Wait… Beeping!” His neck practically snapped at the sheer force he used to look towards the gadget that lay next to his pillow. Sure enough it was flashing a red light that illuminated the room.

Scrambling to his feet, he nearly slipped on the polished floor as he bolted to the pod that held his paladin. The beeping continued but then stopped. Everything was quiet and unmoving. Lance held his breath as he wished that pod to open and give him Keith. There was nothing once again. Just waiting in front of an alien pod on an alien castle in the middle of space.

Then it happened. One moment Lance had his arms open at the pod, the next minute he was catching a body as it fell into his chest. Lance still hasn’t let go of that breath, just waiting for Keith to move or say something to indicate the fact that he was okay. Another moment passed before a long groan could be heard. Arms dangling at Keith’s sides lifted up before falling back onto Lance’s shoulders. With a lot of strength, the red paladin lifted his head up and regained his footing. Blue eyes met indigo and every dam broke.

“Keith! Oh my God you are alive. You are okay! Keith I missed you so much. I was so worried… the-the others were saying that y-you weren't going to heal and you would go and I would loose you and-and...” Lance held Keith tighter, afraid the boy in his arms was going to disappear and leave him. He buried his head in the space between the red paladin’s neck and shoulder before continuing crying.

Keith lowered his arms before securing them around the crying boy’s figure, trying to figure out what had happened and why this boy was so worked up. It all came flooding back like a tsunami wave, with Lance’s face painted with such fear imprinted on his mind. He held tighter trying to apologise and comfort the Cuban boy.

“Hey, hey, come on sharpshooter, let’s get you back to bed can you walk back to your room?” Lance just pulled back a little before pointing to a bundle of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the pod that Keith just got out of. “Is that where you slept?” Lance nodded and held Keith close once again.

Slowly Keith pulled the boy off of him and held his hand instead, leading him to the nest so that he could tuck him in and back to sleep. Keith had a limp but was able to get to the makeshift bed. Once the boy was lying down and covered by a blue blanket, he went to turn and head to his room but was stopped by small cry.

“No, please Keith. Don’t leave again, please Keith.” Lance was broken and Keith’s heart seemed to crack at the sight of it. He couldn’t answer, only nod and head back to the nest.

He wasn’t really tired and the white suit was uncomfortable and his body wasn’t fully healed but he refused to leave Lance so he just got under the blanket and laid there next to the boy instead. Thoughts of his pleads to die came flooding back and suddenly the space between him and Lance seemed too much, so he curled to his side and clung to the other. An arm over the taller boy’s chest with his hand gripping onto the Altean material he was finally able to let his tears fall.

Lance could hear the quiet sobs so he wrapped his left arm around Keith’s shoulders and held him closer, stroking his hair to lure the shorter boy to sleep. It was about 10 minutes of choked sobs before they died down and turned into shallow breathing, indicating the fact that Keith had finally worn himself down enough to sleep. Smiling, he placed a kiss to the sleeping boy’s forehead before also going to sleep.

Waking up with a weight on your chest is kinda weird when it is not theoretical. Opening your eyes to find a mullet boy curled around your side is even weirder until you remember the events of the past couple of days.

Keith’s tired groan pulled Lance out of his daze and he looked down to find the red paladin nuzzling his chest. It was at this moment Lance had lost the last part of his soul to the superior beings, for Keith looked like a little kitten. Caught up in the moment, Lance leaned down to place a kiss on top of the smaller’s head. They both froze and Lance was already braced for a punch in the face.

He was right to brace himself because when he felt soft lips pressed against his cheek he was sure that he would have passed out. It didn’t last long but Lance’s brain was too far behind to be able to create proper sentences.

“Morning.” Yep he was going to kill Keith. He turned his head and was faced with the most adorable thing he has seen.

Keith’s eyes were lidded and his hair was a mess. Cheeks were tinted red as he yawned a kitten yawn and rubbed his face as he did so. Once he had finished yawning he grabbed onto Lance’s arm and hugged it like a teddy. The Cuban boy remembered the hippo that was at his other side and decided that he should probably give it back.

“Hey Keith?” He got a grunt in reply, “I have something of yours.” indigo eyes peeked up from behind messed bangs, filled with curiosity.

Lance reached down beside him and felt for the plush. Once he found it he pulled it up and showed it to the boy curled next to him.

“Shiro gave it to me to look after while you were in the pod. I was so scared to loose you I couldn’t really think straight and Shiro said you can never really sleep without it so I wanted to look after it. Shiro said I have a little piece of you with me so it would be like you were hugging it. So here.” He was rambling, obvious embarrassment showing. He thought he must look stupid but that thought evaporated when Keith sat up and smiled so genuine it was blinding.

“Pluto!” Lance was dead. An adorable reaction, an adorable name. An adorable human being sat next to him.

Keith grabbed the hippo and hugged it close, no sense of self preservation as he nuzzled the top of the teddy. Without warning he fell back down, lying with his chest against Lance’s. On top of Lance. He didn’t seem to care though, he just held Pluto and looked at the Cuban boy with an unreadable emotion on his face.

“So that’s his name?” Lance looked down curiously and Keith just smiled sadly back.

“Yeah his name is Pluto, you know, after the planet. My dad use to love space and really projected that on to me. We went to the zoo one day and I saw the hippos they had there and fell in love with them. We didn’t have a lot of money so when we got home and my dad surprised me with the hippo teddy I fell in love with him instantly. I must have been four or five, I’m not sure. He never really had a name when my dad was around. When he died and I was left alone I found peace in the stars. Pluto was declassified as a planet and the name seemed to fit. I related so much to the planet. Kicked out of a family, too small to really count towards anything. None of the foster families really stuck. Like Pluto. So that’s what I decided to call him. He has been with me ever since.” Keith’s cheeks were dusted pink as he recited the story to Lance. Afraid that he will be made fun of something so sad and childish.

“Keith and Pluto against the universe. I love it.” Keith raised his eyes up and was met with blue eyes staring back. He could feel a hand on the back of his head and couldn't help but push against it. Asking for some kind of movement from it. His blush deepened when Lance complied and started carding his fingers through the inky locks.

They stayed like that for a while before Lance spoke up again, “How did he die?”

Keith looked up in surprise, shocked that anyone would care about him enough to be curious about his background. His silence must have made the taller boy worried as he started stammering, “S-sorry that’s really personal. I shouldn’t have sorry.”

The red paladin placed a finger on Lance’s lips to shut him up so he could talk. “It’s okay, I was just surprised that anyone cared enough to ask me. He was a fireman, which is kind of ironic. One night I woke up to black smoke and my dad shouting at me. I was able to grab Pluto before he picked me up. There were flames everywhere. Someone had seen our shack and decided to burn it down for fun, thinking it was abandoned. Dad was able to just about throw me out of the door before the frame caved in and trapped him inside. With no way to contact anyone to help I just sat there, crying and watching the flames. Social services found me a couple of days later because I didn’t turn up to school. The house was burnt and so was my dad. After his funeral I was kept in a home and fostered every now and then. But they never kept me. I was always sent back. Then Shiro came along and his family decided to look after me. I went to the garrison where I lived until I could work to be part of the program. I tried to rebuild the shack. Found old pieces that weren’t burnt under floor boards or the rooms that were still in tact. Then you know the rest. Shiro gone. I was kicked out. Yeah.”

Keith heard someone sniff and found Lance crying underneath him. He grabbed the other’s cheeks lightly and tried to stop the tears. “Why are you crying?”

“I was so mean to you. I misjudged you because I thought you were ignoring me and antisocial just to be mean. I never thought you had so much trouble with trusting people or that you were alone for so long.” Lance hugged the smaller paladin tightly as he waited for the tears to stop.

Once lance looked back up he was met with concerned eyes checking over his face, like he was looking for injuries. A squeak left his mouth as Keith lent down and kissed his nose and cheeks.

“You’re here now.” They locked eyes again before glancing down at the other’s lips. Slowly, they leaned towards each other.

“Keith!” Well, that was wishful thinking.

Without any warning the two were being lifted up into secure arms. Another set of iron grip was around their hips as Pidge joined Hunk in squashing them both. Shiro came from behind and added his arms into the mix. Allura and Coran were next helping in creating the bundle of people with Lance and Keith pressed against each other in the middle.

“Hi, guys...” Keith wheezed out, air slowly being taken from his lungs.

They were released but Keith was met with a punch in his side. Pidge Stared daggers into Keith’s soul before whispering in a threatening tone, “Don’t ever say stuff like that again.”

The man in question was confused but was answered with Lance whispering about showing him later. Apparently, there was a camera that was operational at the time of the crash and he will have to watch it to understand. He just nodded and asked when breakfast would be ready. If the rumbles by their stomachs were any indication, around about now.

“Keith, I need to do a medical check, by the looks of things, you are in pain aren’t you?” Coran practically dragged Keith over to the corner covered in medical supplies and weird tech.

The others didn’t stand far away, still shocked that their fried had healed so quickly after being dead. A buzz pulled them back to the room and a screen with Keith’s body projected was lit up like a traffic light. His legs were red but his head was green. There were orange splotches spread around ligaments and where his slash was. They all winced, but Lance spoke up.

“Hey man, we need you to take the healing suit off, so we know if all the cuts are healed.” Keith hesitated but took it off anyway. Now in just his boxers the damage could truly be seen.

Painted across milky skin were red raw scars, seeming to have not been healed. They danced around the shoulder and his stomach, jagged and raised. His legs weren’t much better either, with swelling around his ankles and bruising on his knees. What caught Lance’s attention though were almost older scars that lined the top of his thighs. The are small and precise. Intended. He meets the smaller paladin’s eyes and saw fear and regret. Knowing what that meant, lance nodded and announced loudly that he was hungry so he could divert attention away from Keith, who was quickly doing up his suit again to cover what he didn’t want to be seen.

“We will leave you two to it then, see you at breakfast.” Shiro and Pidge wiggled their eyebrows while Hunk just winked knowingly at Lance.

After they left, the red and blue paladin met in a comfortable silence. That was before Lance seemed to realise something and dash to the pod. He picked up the pile of Keith’s clothes and pushed them into Keith’s arms. He just smiled back before starting to change, smirking slightly as he heard Lance cough and turn around. He never realised how cold he was until he put his red jacket on and was still shivering.

“Why is it so cold?”

“That my mullet companion,” Lance pulled Keith’s jacket off of him, smirking at the blush that painted the shorter’s face, “Would be because you were frozen for like 2 days.”

Keith shivered some more, “So stripping me is going to make me warmer.” Lance practically choked on embarrassment before grabbing his jacket that was in his makeshift nest and putting it over Keith’s shoulders.

“No you heathen, your half jacket will do nothing in keeping you warm. Mine however will warm up your little button nose in no time.” He booped Keith’s nose before turning around, exclaiming something about heading to food. The dark haired boy just stared for a moment, taking in how big the jacket was and how safe and cosy he felt inside it.

He snapped out of his daze, grabbed Pluto before running up to walk next to Lance. He pulled up the zip and placed the hood over his head. They walked to the dining room in silence, both trying to hide their blush from the other.

After breakfast was over and another day off was called, everyone went their separate ways, except what Pidge and Hunk called the ‘purple paladins’. Both Keith and Lance agreed to watch the camera footage together so Keith can see why lance was so worried. They headed to the control room and started up the hologram. When the footage started Lance didn't feel the need to watch it again, instead, he watched Keith and how he reacted to seeing everything that happened from a different point of view. Fear, shock, sadness even guilt passed over his face and when the screen Keith took his last breath, the red paladin moved closer to the screen. His face was glued to the screen as he watched the fear in Lance’s eyes as he tried to bring him back. He didn't know why someone would care so much for him. He didn’t know how hard he could fall for someone until he heard those words being choked out by the other.

_“You know… I never thought our first kiss would be like this...”_

He thinks of kissing me. Does he like me? Why would someone like a person as broken as this? So many questions stirred around in his head but he tried to hide them. He wanted to watch the end. The heartbreak as Lance was pulled away from his dead body. The determination to bring him back to life. He couldn’t pull his attention away from the broken hearted paladin on that screen until he felt a hand on the side of his face. He turned his head to face the man who he had fallen for all those months ago.

“Keith, I lost you once, I can’t loose you again.” Their foreheads met and distance of their bodies was reduced massively.

Indigo, lidded eyes looked into Lance’s and he could feel the hot breath against his lips. They were so close.

Keith inched closer, looked down to the Cuban’s lips before replying, “If I ever get lost, I know you will find me and get me back home.”

There were so many meanings behind those words but Lance didn’t have time to think before chapped lips were covering his. The kiss was hesitant, with Keith obviously not knowing what to do but Lance didn’t care. He took lead of the kiss and Keith melted into it, happy at Lance taking control. It was messy but amazing and they couldn’t stop. Teeth clashed and noses bumped but all the two boys knew at that point was each other. Keith had his arms wrapped round the others neck while Lance had a hand on the shorter’s waist and the back of his head.

They were in a world of their own, trying to push as much love toward the other as possible with the kisses they swapped. Lance could keep playing the noises that Keith made over and over in his head when he swiped his tongue over the other’s lower lip. He leaned closer when they parted and,

“Hey guys are you finished with the- Oh my God! Shiro they are playing tonsil tennis oh Jesus I need a pharmacist. Hunk you owe me some solid dosh cause I won that bet.” Pidge was shouting in the doorway as the other paladins came rushing in. the ‘Purple Paladins’ were not able to pull away in time as everyone came in and saw the scene in front of them. “I win but at what cost. Lord… What cost!”

Keith’s face matched his lion as he buried his face into Lance’s chest, trying to shield away his embarrassment. Lance was a mess, trying to either explain or come up with an excuse. Anxiety built up in the pairs chest but died down as they heard Shiro speak again.

“I am so proud of you two. You have come along way. Keith your family supports you fully and Lance, we support you as well. You are both family.”

The pair just smiled at each other and Lance placed another kiss to Keith’s forehead. He was at the perfect height to do so and has decided it is his favourite thing to do. Other than kiss that boy senseless.

“Did you ask though? Or did you just start swapping spit with each other?” Pidge spoke up again, reminding Lance to be his over dramatic, romantic self.

“Oh yeah hold on.” Lance got down on one knee and grabbed both of Keith’s hands in his own. “Keith, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my right hand man,” Everyone groaned, but he carried on, “My partner in crime. Keith, will you be my boyfriend?”

Keith just rolled his eyes before pulling Lance to stand up. He looked up so they could meet eyes and he leaned in, “Yes. I will.” There lips were joined again in a chaste kiss, before pulling apart.

They turned to their friends and found Hunk crying into Coran’s shoulder, who wasn’t doing so well himself. Shiro had the proud older brother look on his face and Allura was clapping happily. Pidge, who was fake vomiting on the floor seemed happy as well.

But what really got Lance was the look he found when he turned around to Keith. He was smiling gently, with no trace of the boy who was wanting to die in the video feed. The boy who thought he was worthless and had died in his arms thinking so. The glint that shimmered in his eyes had hope and love.

He realised that this is his family.

Silently, he pulled Keith into his arms with his chest to the red paladin’s back. He rested his chin onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Boyfriend. The thought bought such a fuzzy feeling that he couldn’t help but place a small kiss onto Keith’s cheek. In return, his boyfriend places a small kiss onto the end of his nose. He was such a goner for this boy.

The day continued to be just as happy. Keith spent time in the training room while Hunk and Lance caught up on their gossip. Pidge helped Allura and Coran recalibrate the control pad in red and get her operational. Shiro had gone to have some well deserved rest.

It was easy to tell when red was fully functional again because a deafening roar rattled the castle and a boyfriend jacket stealing mullet was running down the halls towards the hangars. Everyone else gathered by the window at the top of the hangars and watched as a metal, robot lion was reunited with her cub. As Keith walked in, the barriers were lowered instantly and her head was nuzzling against Keith. The amount of force the lion used pushed Keith to the floor but he didn’t care, he was laughing and cooing her instead. A large paw wrapped around Keith and held him protectively, growling and purring at the small paladin. Lance watched happily until he felt something pulling in the back of his mind.

‘Come down here.’ It was red, calling him to join Keith in the hangar.

“Red wants to see me.” He announced before heading down to join red and Keith.

When he got down he was instantly swept up against Keith by a giant paw. She started purring loudly as a bond was created between them.

‘You saved my cub, I owe you so much.’ Keith could hear the message as well and he just moved over and placed his back to Lance’s chest, wrapping the taller boy’s arms around him.

“I know Red, he has saved me in so many ways, I owe him everything I have.” The red paladin spoke out load and lent back to place a kiss against Lance’s mouth. He happily responded.

Suddenly the castle shook again as all the lions seemed to roar in unison, signalling the unity of the two paladins. Back by the window, Allura watched with her mouth agape.

“The lion’s are signalling victory, unity and hope.” She placed a hand over her opened mouth. She has never seen the lion’s interact in such a way. It was as if at that moment, the two paladins were linked to every lion. The heart and drive of Voltron.

“That is Hella Gay.”

“Pidge.”

“Sorry.”

They decided to leave the pair alone for a bit, with Hunk and Pidge going to the lab and Shiro heading to the control room with the two Alteans.

The rest of the day passed with a blur and before long, they were all gathered round the large dining table eating some celebratory food that Hunk had cooked up. There were piles of food all across the table made of different colours and textures. Sweet and savoury. Keith’s eyes fell on what looked to be strawberries and he smiled softly. He lent over so he could whisper into Lance’s ear.

“My dad use to grow strawberries for us in a lot on the edge of town. He would leave me at the shack to melt some chocolate he only bought for special occasions so we could dip the strawberries in it. It was a long trip to take for berries but when they were in season he would always trek it.”

Lance saw the nostalgic gloss that covered Keith's eyes as he stared at the purple strawberries. He wanted to show Keith that he cared so he got up from the table and whispered something into Hunk’s ear. The yellow paladin nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen with Lance following him.

Keith didn’t notice his friends take leave, instead more memories of summer nights in the desert crossed his eyes. Memories of eating strawberries on the porch of the shack with his dad in the rocking chair telling stories of the world beyond the stars. A story of a woman who’s home was in the stars but her love was on a planet. Of how she wanted to stay but it wasn’t where she belonged. Then, memories of red and orange dancing sadistically.

Hands suddenly covered his eyes and he let out a small squeak of shock. Lance chuckled and placed a kiss on the side of his head before removing his hands and revealing a bowl of green gloop. He would have thought it was just food goo until the distinct smell of coca hit his senses. His head whipped round to meet blue eyes.

“It’s chocolate. It’s chocolate!” He cheered and stood up with such force the chair fell over. He spun towards the Cuban boy and enveloped him in a hug. He also blindly reached out to find the shirt of Hunk to pull him in too. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Guys, he is hugging me. Voluntarily. I don't know what to do? He is adorable I think I am going to cry.” Hunk squeezed the pair before letting go and heading back to the table, next to Pidge.

Keith was still smiling as he picked up his chair and sat back down. He moved the plate of berries close to him and took a pile of them. He then spent his time individually dipping them into the chocolate and giving them out to the rest of the table.

“You know, when Keith was staying with me, there was this one time when I drizzled the berries instead of letting Keith dip them. He started yelling about how that was wrong and I have never been allowed to do it since.” Shiro and everyone else started laughing at the story but the boy in question didn't care, he was so focused on making it equal.

“You have to make the most of each strawberry Shiro. Dad and I didn't have many in the lot so we had to share. We didn't have a lot of chocolate either due to money so we had to make the most of each treat. Just because we have enough now doesn't mean you take advantage of it.” Shiro as shocked. He never really went into much detail about his background, but seemed to be opening up to everyone about his past.

“Hey babe, I haven’t had one yet.” Lance cooed at the red paladin, fluttering his eyelashes ad pouting sightly.

Keith didn't care about the flattery though, he picked up one of the biggest and placed the strawberry into Lance’s mouth before kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
“Really, in front of my salad.”

The red paladin looked down to the plate in front of the gremlin and smirked as his eyes landed on a pile of sweet treats.“Pidge you are eating the space equivalent of a dessert platter. There is nothing that shouts salad about what is in front of you.”

“Anything is a salad if you cut it up and toss it a bit.”

Keith, instantly admitting defeat just nodded and turned back to the plate of strawberries that he was slowly devouring. Thinking more into what Pidge said, he couldn’t help but speak up what was on his mind.

“Wait, so if I kill a ton of people, chop them up and just kinda toss them round a bit is that a salad?”

“No Keith, that’s murder.” Shiro and Hunk spoke up at the same time, both able to match in exasperation.

“Keith, baby, are you going to eat anything savoury or just the strawberries?”Lance pointed to the other food on the table. But Keith just shook his head and took a bite of another purple, chocolate covered treat.

Before anyone really realised, the ship set into night mode. The lights dimmed and the air seemed to soften slightly. Hunk and Lance both agreed to head down to the infirmary to clean up the nests that were made there. Once they got there though, Shiro was already there, folding the material up and placing them into piles.

“Lance, Hunk! I was just going to go looking for you two.” Shiro finished the folding and walked over and placed his non-robotic hand onto Lance’s shoulder. “I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Keith. That chocolate seemed to make him open up a bit more. And he seems more comfortable around everyone. Like he has realised that we are his family.”

“It’s the least we could do, it may not be much but-”

“It means a lot seriously. As you can tell from that mission, Keith has never really had the right mind frame. Back in the garrison, he tried to do many… things that no one should ever think to do. I don't know much of his past but I can tell you that it isn’t good. His mother left when he was a baby and his dad died when he was a child. Being moved around in the foster system and constantly being thought as replaceable and a nuisance did a lot to him. My partner and I tried to show him how much his existence meant but it was too late. He was broken and the pieces were to scattered to be picked back up. But now, I’ve seen him smile more than he has done in years. Hunk, he hugged you to show his gratitude. He really has got better. But Lance, you have filled those missing pieces with pieces of yourself. I can’t tell you any more without attacking Keith’s privacy but you could ask him.” Shiro squeezed Lance’s shoulder before deciding it wasn't enough.

Shocking both Lance and Hunk, the elder paladin pulled the other two closer into an embrace. It was awkward at first but the blue and yellow paladins melted into the affection. When Lance noticed that Shiro was keeping his Galra arm away from them he chuckled and wrapped his arms around the black paladin. Said man became rigid before squeezing tighter.

“Shiro, you need to accept the whole of you too. We don’t care about the metal, we care about you. As will your partner when you get home.” Lance spoke with confidence before letting go and moving back a bit to look Shiro in the eyes. “I’m sure Adam will understand that too.”

Shiro’s eyes shot up to Lance’s, “How did you-”

“Paladins! Please make sure to head to bed soon, training will continue tomorrow so that we do not fall behind the skill of the Galra.” Allura’s voice sounded over the announcer.

The three paladins looked at each other before saying their good nights and heading to their rooms. Lance, instead of heading to his room though, went to the training room to get Keith to go to bed. Halfway down the hall to the room he could already hear Keith shouting at the training robot. His voice was laced with anger and resentment towards something. Deciding to let his boyfriend vent, he hid behind the door frame to try and see what has got Keith feeling down. When he looked through into the room he was met with a heartbreaking sight.

The training robot was collapsed on the floor with the blade of the bayard sticking out of the head. There were pieces scattered around the room with the red paladin hunched over himself in the corner. His arms were around his knees and his head was facing in the direction of the purple blade that had been discarded across the floor. His eyes were red and puffy, hidden under his inky bangs.

“Why… why can’t I have a good day. I was happy and you had to make me remember. You left me mum. You left me! If you didn’t would I be like this. Would I have these scars from when I was at my worst. Would Lance look at the white lines with… with sympathy. I’m broken. People like me are meant to be alone.” his head fell back into his knees as his voice cracked and his tears fell.

How may times has Keith done this routine? Broken the training bot, remembered his past and then shouted at something that wasn’t there. How many times has it been himself that he ripped apart. Slowly, he emerged from where he was hiding to walk towards the broken paladin. When he got there, he knelt down and carded his fingers through the other’s hair. Keith looked up quickly before burying his head into Lance’s chest.

The next time he rises his head was when he was jerked upwards into bridal position with Lance’s hoodie draped over him and Pluto on his chest. He nuzzled into his boyfriends shoulder and waited for the tears to stop.

“Baby, you okay? I have a surprise for you so I kinda need yo to look forward.” Keith did what he was told and came face to face with his room door.

“Wow, I have never been here before.” His sarcasm made Lance chuckle as he placed Keith back down onto the floor. He then wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle and asked the shorter to open the door. He closed his eyes and smiled when he heard Keith gasp as the doors slid open.

“I noticed hoe bleak your room was when I went to get your stuff so I decided to decorate it to show you that you are not going anywhere. Your family is here.” He kissed Keith softly before ushering him inside. “I made you a reading corner when you need to calm down and I made the string lights look like stars. On the wall over here I found pictures to stick up and on the other side there is all your fan mail.”

Keith had a smile plastered to his face as he looked around. He noticed the framed picture of him and a hippo. “Is this me and Pluto?” he saw the message and smiled wider.

“Yep! I thought it should be framed and put in the middle because I made it for you… and I’m your biggest fan.” Lance was blushing so much but he didn’t care. Because Keith in that moment was so happy. Not the broken person he walked in on but someone who was loved and cared for.

“Stay.”

“What?”

“Stay with me. I don’t want to be a-alone any more.”

Lance was sure that at that moment his heartbeat could be heard from Earth and pulled Keith into a secure embrace. No words were shared but they both knew what was being said. He lead the shorter paladin to the closet and picked out some pyjamas. After helping Keith change into them, he kissed the top of his head and quickly slipped into his room to change into his own. He grabbed his blanket and pillow and took them back to Keith’s room.

The shorter paladin was curled up on the bed, picking at his gloves that he kept on. “Lance.” the boy in question smiled and crawled into bed as well. With the extra blanket and pillow, it was nice and warm. He pulled Keith to his side and stroked the black hair.

“Goodnight mi amor.”

“Nado saranghae.”

Lance could take about 15 minutes of Keith’s tossing and turning before he nudged the red paladin.  
“Keith are you okay. You are really restless.”

Keith nodded but carried on moving around. But, it was when Lance felt the other grip his t-shirt and hold it close for him to realise what was wrong.

“Baby, go get Pluto, he is missing you and you are missing him.”

“But I have you, so I don’t need him right. I mean, you never see people in movies cuddling a teddy with their significant other.”

Lance smiled softly and got up, much to Keith’s protest, and went to where Pluto was sat in the calm corner. He cradled the plushie before heading back over to the bed and handing him over to Keith. “See, Pluto is already happier.” he climbed back into bed and pulled the pair back towards him.

Keith half lay on top of Lance cuddling his side. Pluto was tucked under his arm and Lance’s arm was holding him tight. “Never think that having Pluto is childish, he is your family and gives you closure. You are in a bad place now and we will talk about that when you are ready, but for now let’s just sleep.”

They both found sleep not soon after, curled in each other’s arms with artificial stars making their own constellations in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic, kinda used it to vent a little but it was fun to write. if you want me to add another chapter showing Keith and Lance talking about his depression send a comment and ill see if i can cook one up.  
> here is my tumblr i also have a side blog for just my own work. https://hollow--void.tumblr.com/


End file.
